


Vows of a Dragon and Her Doe

by Cerulean_Queen



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Vows, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen
Summary: Miranda and Andrea have been dating for 3 months. They officially announce their relationship at a Runway gala in Miranda's honor. They date for two years and Miranda proposes, then comes the wedding and vows (hence the title).





	1. Gala

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on FF Net and Wattpad under the same name. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy :)

The Dragon Lady, Miranda Priestly has finally gotten her wish. She had wished her whole life for someone to love her unconditionally. She found love with her assistant Andrea Sachs who was 24 years her junior. Ageism was a word that wasn't in either of their vocabularies, and all that mattered to them was that they loved each other and that Miranda's twins, Caroline and Cassidy approved of the situation.

The first people to know of the relationship between Miranda and Andy were Miranda's twins, Caroline and Cassidy, followed by Nigel, Emily and Serena. Miranda and Andy had decided to keep their love a secret from the rest of the world until 3 months into it, when they were sure things would work out well for them. They had contacted the Human Resources Department as well as Leslie, Miranda's publicist to get things set up before they came out as a couple to the world.

It was June 15th, 2008 and, it was the 25th anniversary of Miranda being the Editor and Chief of Runway. To celebrate the occasion, Elias-Clarke put on a gala for the Editor of their most profitable magazine. Decidedly, it was also the day, that Miranda and Andy had chosen to come out as a couple when Miranda was to give her speech to over 500 people that were attending the event.

On Friday, the night before the gala, Miranda set her alarm for 5am. She and Andy had to wake the twins up early and get them ready for their father to pick them up at 6am. They had a busy day full of preparation for the gala later on that night. "Good bye girls, we shall see you soon. Don't forget to have fun and behave." Miranda said as their father picked them up. "Yes mom." they replied as the headed out the door to there father's car.

Once the girls were gone, Andy made breakfast for herself and Miranda. Breakfast had been a quick affair of eating pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Thanks for breakfast darling, it was very good." Miranda told Andy as she put their plates into the dishwasher. Andrea came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist. "You are most welcome. Hey did you get your speech finished for tonight?" She asked as Miranda turned to face Andy. "Honestly, I think I am just going to wing it. I am nervous about all of this but figure, the words should come as I start to speak. Speaking of my speech, are you coming up on stage with me, while I give it?" After Miranda was done talking, Andy moved her hands from Miranda's waist to cup her cheeks, "Of course I will. You know I would be more than happy to." When they finished their conversation, they had to clean the house before the Runwaycrew arrived to help them get ready in time to leave for the gala which, started at 7pm. By the time they were done cleaning the house, it was 5:30 and the Runway crew had just arrived.

"Hello, hello, hello." Nigel said as he greeted the couple with a kiss on the cheek followed by Emily and Serena. "Hey guys! I am going to get ready in the guest bedroom, while Miranda gets ready in our bedroom." Andy paused as she looked at the garment bags in Emily's arms, " Oooh, which one is mine?" The Brit just rolled her eyes. "Yours is the blue garment bag and Miranda's is the black one. Oh and by the way Andy, you're stuck with me for help getting ready. When Serena is finished with Miranda's make up and, Nigel's finished with her hair, they'll be able to complete your hair and make up." After greeting each other, Emily followed Andy into the guest bedroom, while Nigel and Serena followed Miranda into their bedroom. They had decided to get ready in separate rooms so they could surprise each other. Miranda's dress was made by Alexander McQueen. It was a simple black dress, with long sleeves, a sweetheart neck line and it was sophisticated, as is anything Miranda wears. She chose a small diamond necklace with a matching set of earrings and of course a pair of 5 inch Prada heels. For Miranda's hair, Nigel curled it slightly. While Nigel did Miranda's hair, Serena did her make-up in soft and subtle style. "Well Miranda, I think you're going to make Six's jaw drop when she sees you. You look gorgeous Miranda." Serena walked up behind Nigel and said, "Querida, I agree with Nigel, you look absolutely gorgeous." Miranda smirked and started to walk out of the room. "Thank you, Nigel. Serena. I trust when you all are finished, you shall join Andrea and I in the den for a drink?"

Back in the guest room, Andy had just got into her dress. Andy's dress was a gorgeous cerulean Versace gown. It was a dress that also had a deep sweetheart neck line, long sleeves and was semi-backless. It was accentuated by a simple braided gold chain necklace with gold hoop earrings along with, a pair of silver 4 inch Jimmy Choo's. She sat in front of the vanity as Nigel did her hair in an vintage Hollywood style curl while Serena applies a look of smoky eyes and dark red lips. Finally, Serena and Nigel were ready to show their gorgeous Six off to Miranda. The pair were quite definitely going to be the envy of everyone. Of course, who wasn't envious of the fashion icon? The three friends made their way into the den, Emily already there. Miranda had her back turned towards them as she was making herself and Andy some cocktails, leaving the others to make their own. She didn't know that they had finished, but when she turned around, her jaw dropped and she went week in the knees, as did Andy. Their Runway friends decided to make themselves scarce saying that, they'd meet the couple at the gala. "My Andrea. You look absolutely stunning, darling. I love your gown, Nigel did a wonderful job picking it out. Serena also did a great job on your make-up." Andy walked over to where her girlfriend stood. "Miranda, you look gorgeous. I am so lucky to have you." Miranda took her hand and said, "And I you, darling. We must hurry Roy's waiting and the gala starts in a half hour." The next thing they knew, they had arrived at the gala. Before they exited the car, Miranda said to Andy, "Since they still don't know that we are a couple, I want you to walk two steps behind me as per usual. Then when I get up to make my speech, I will ask you to come up on stage with me." Andy just nodded in agreement as they made their way into the gala for a night of mingling, fun and excitement.

Miranda was half way through greeting friends and colleagues, when she was called up on stage for her speech. It was only a matter of minutes before she'd have to call Andrea up on stage. Only a matter of minutes before she would see the reaction on the faces over 500 people attending a gala put on by Runway, in her honor.

Miranda had walked up on stage, Andy only a few steps behind. Once at the podium, Andy stood off to the side of Miranda. It was time for the world to know that the fashion icon and her assistant turned girlfriend were done hiding their love.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the gala. Your attendance is greatly appreciated. As you all know, I have made and continue to keep Runway the most profitable magazine at Elias-Clarke Publications, for the past 25 years. It has truly been the ride of lifetime, and I wouldn't have it any other way. This magazine is my life and has been since I first started working here as an intern."

Miranda put her right arm behind her, beckoning Andy to come to up beside her. It was go big or go home. It was time.

"While there are many people to thank for a wonderful 25 years thus far, I am only going to thank the people who are near and dear to my heart the most. I have to thank Donatella for being a good friend as well as being Versace, one of my favorite designers. Next I have to thank my children, for they keep me grounded and happy. After them, I must thank my staff, Emily, Nigel and Serena. You three are some of the most competent staff at the magazine. However, there is one person I must thank more than anyone. She has kept me steady, happy and grounded. Not to mention she has kept me from going insane over the incompetence of some of the other Runway employees."

She took a deep breath, one that centered her. It's the end of her speech and they were in for a hell of a surprise.

"I am greatly thankful for my assistant, and my positively stunning girlfriend, Andrea. I am not going to say anything more than that. However, I will say this. Thank you for a wonderful 25 years as Editor and Chief at Runway and hopefully more. That's all."

After mingling, answering questions and thanking people for their kind words, they exited the gala and went home. It was time for relaxation before Page Six among other tabloids started their usual antics. Oh what a joy that was going to be.


	2. Officially Mirandy

Miranda and Andy finally felt relieved of the weight on the shoulders once, they fully announced that they we're a couple. Although they were relieved, they were slightly nervous about how, Caroline and Cassidy, Miranda's twins were going to handle and deal with whatever the tabloids printed. Thankfully, neither of the four had to deal with this until Monday morning.

Monday morning had finally arrived along with the paparazzi that were practically camped out in front of the townhouse. Miranda was up at 5am, when her alarm went off. As usual, she went straight downstairs to open up the front door and pick up a various assortment of tabloids and newspapers. As Miranda opened the front door, she was greeted with multiple questions and a copious amount of cameras clicking and flashing away. "Bloody freaking hell." she muttered under her breath. She didn't so much mind the paparazzi if it weren't for the barrage of questions and the blinding flashes coming from the cameras. As quickly as she could, Miranda picked up all of the papers and magazines and went back inside, ignoring any and all questions that were asked. Once she was inside, Miranda made her way into the kitchen to make her and Andy some coffee. Miranda was looking at the covers of all the papers and tabloid magazines, judging by the look of things, their relationship had become famous over the weekend. They had even made a nickname for the couple. Before Miranda poured herself a cup of coffee, she walked up to the bedroom her and Andy shared. When she entered the room, Andy had shifted in her sleep from her side of the bed, to the middle of the bed. She quietly tiptoed to the bed so she could wake up her girlfriend. Shaking her gently, Miranda said, "Come on darling, it's time for you to get up." Andy picked her head up to see who dared interrupt her sleep. "Ugh, 5 more minutes please?" Andy muttered as her head fell back on the pillows. The question made Miranda laugh to herself. She thought Andrea was so adorable all mussed with sleep. Miranda sat gently down on the bed and carefully turned her to where she was laying on her back. Andy still hadn't stirred very much. So what did Miranda do? She did the one thing that would be a sure fire plan to wake her girlfriend up. Leaning over Andrea, Miranda placed a slow and gentle kiss to her lips. That was what made Andy wake up. When Andrea was completely awake, she wrapped herself in her favorite cerulean colored silk robe and, followed Miranda downstairs to the kitchen.

Once down in the kitchen, Andy sat at the island, where in front of her, was a cup of coffee that Miranda had poured for her. Sitting next to Andy, Miranda picked up Page Six magazine to look at the cover. With her one eyebrow raised, Miranda said, "Apparently Page Six found it necessary to give us a pet name. Care to guess what they decided on calling us?" Before answering the question, Andy took a sip of her coffee. "I haven't a clue. But I am guessing it's ridiculous?" Miranda tossed the magazine in front of her. "As ridiculous as it may be, I admit it is kind of adorable. They decided to give us the pet name of Mirandy. How endearing." With a burst of laughter, Andy looked at Miranda and said, "You're right, it's ridiculous and adorable. Speaking of tabloids and such, dare I ask how many paparazzi are outside?" Miranda got up and walked over to the coffee pot, to pour herself another cup. "More than I had figured there would be. I was thinking we should keep the twins home for a few days, provided we can get their homework and, we should work from home that way, we can avoid the hassle of the tabloids and paparazzi for today. What do you think my love?" Andy thought for a minute about what Miranda had said. "Honestly, that's probably a good thing. I'd say we do it for at least a couple days and let the paparazzi die down a little. I can have Roy take me to Dalton to pick up Caroline and Cassidy's homework. Or would you rather Jocelyn get their homework?" Picking up her cellphone, Miranda told Andy, "Call Jocelyn and tell her to pick up the twin's homework and whatever other items that may be needed. While you do that, I am going to call Nigel and tell him to bring everything here. Oh and Andrea, after you get off the phone with Jocelyn, can you wake up Caroline and Cassidy?" Getting up from where she was sitting, Andy gave Miranda a chaste kiss. "Yes Miranda, I can."

Picking up the phone, Miranda dialed Nigel's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Nigel. I am assuming you have seen the various tabloids and newspapers?"

"Yes, I have. I love the pet name that Page Six has given you and Six. Very endearing, I must say."

"Endearing indeed. Now, on to the real reason I am calling you, Nigel. Andrea and I have decided to keep Caroline and Cassidy home from school today and, we also want to work from home. Can you bring everything we need for today, to the townhouse? We want to wait for the paparazzi to die down a little before we leave and well, you know how it goes."

"Yes Miranda, I know how it goes."

"Nigel?"

"Yes Miranda?"

"Thank you. That's all"

After both phone calls were made, both women went upstairs to get dressed. Miranda went with simple black slacks and white blouse with 5 inch Prada heels, while Andy, went with a a mini dress with, the Chanel thigh high boots, that Miranda absolutely loves. As they left their bedroom, Miranda and Andy walked into the twin's room to wake them up. "Come on sleepy heads, time to wake up." Miranda said softly as her and Andy gently shook them awake. When the twins were fully awake, they all went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It was a simple breakfast of Lucky Charms and a glass of orange juice. As they finished eating, Andy told the girls, "Once you guys are finished eating, you get to clean up the downstairs area. "Caroline and Cassidy simultaneously rolled their eyes, something that they got from their mother. "Ugh. Do we have to?" Cassidy said. Miranda walked up to the island and started to wipe it clean. "Yes Bobbseys. You must clean up the downstairs area. Andrea and I are working from home today and, we want to make sure that there will be a large and clean area to keep all of the things needed for the day. Now go upstairs and get dressed. I want you girls to clean the downstairs without any complaints, is that clear? Then when Jocelyn gets here, you are to go into my study and do your school work." As the twins put their dishes in the sink, they said, "Yes, mom." and went off to their task because, they dared not question their mother. Hearing her cell phone ping, Miranda picked it up to look at the screen. "Nigel and the others will be here in about a half hour. I can't wait to get this run through finished. I loathe the thought of dealing with incompetence for longer than necessary. Especially with run throughs." Andy stood behind her girlfriend, massaging her shoulders. "My sentiments exactly, babe."

The run through managed to go rather smoothly with no hitches and was over within a couple of hours. Once the run through was completed and the majority of things were cleaned up, only Nigel, Emily, Serena and Jocelyn walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, Miranda and Andy in front of them. "Would you guys care to stay for dinner and a drink or two? Perhaps something from Smith and Wollensky? My treat." Knowing Miranda wasn't going to take no for an answer, they quickly agreed. Dinner was very nice, they all had great conversations and just relaxing, as much as you could in the presence of La Priestly. After it was all over, it was just Andy and Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy were already in bed. "You know the twins are in bed. Do you fancy a seat in the hot tub? It's the perfect way to end any day." Andy smiled. It felt nice to be loved, especially by La Priestly herself. "I'd love to, Miranda. However, there's one problem, I don't have a swimsuit." Miranda smirked a little, "You will choose from one of the ones I have in the walk-in closet, downstairs. If you'll excuse me, love, I am going to get the hot tub set up and then, I am going to get changed into my swim suit."

Nobody knew that Miranda was a romantic person. That is, nobody except for Andy. Before getting changed into her swimsuit, Miranda set up the hot tub. On the little table attached to the hot tub, Miranda had set down a bottle of Champagne on ice and a bowl of strawberries, which complimented the bubbly drink. After setting up everything, Miranda went upstairs to change. She had a hard time choosing which swimsuit to wear. After a few minutes of going back and forth, Miranda had finally decided on which one to wear. She chose a navy blue, halter top, one piece. It had a deep v-neck which, was laced up and, was backless. Definitely something that would make her Andrea's jaw drop. While walking down to the downstairs area, Miranda slipped on her swimsuit cover. By the time Andy was finished changing into her swimsuit, she headed out to the hot tub where her girlfriend was waiting for her. When Andy reached the hot tub, her jaw dropped. "Oh Miranda, you look absolutely stunning." Miranda and Andy held a conversation and drank their Champagne for a little bit before, Miranda placed her index finger under Andy's chin, bringing her closer. Their noses were barely touching and the kiss was sweet and gentle at first but, escalated quickly. After finally breaking for air, Miranda laid her forehead in the crook of Andy's neck and whispered, "Carry me."* It was a simple and vague command, but Andy understood the meaning laced in her girlfriends voice. In one swift motion, Andy picked Miranda up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their room. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms and eventually drifted off to sleep; only to be woke up a few hours later by Caroline and Cassidy who were awake earlier than usual and, demanding waffles for their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to those who spotted the 'Darling Lili' reference.


	3. Irv's Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irv has a blackout episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters might have mentions of; Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Depression and Anxiety. 
> 
> I have all three and am using my general experience with them to write the bits where they are mentioned (if that made sense?). If you want a more in-depth author's note, look on my Wattpad (under: TheBatQueen) or my FF Net (under: Donna Sheridan).

After a week of hiding from the frenzy of paparazzi, it was finally time for the Priestly household to get back to their normal routines. That meant Miranda and Andy had to get up at 5am. That gave them an hour and a half to shower, dress, do their hair and make up. Then at 6:30 they'd wake the twins up who, did the same morning routine, minus the makeup. Once everyone was finished getting ready for the day, they met in the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, Andy and Miranda, watched as the twins left for school. Then, once the twins were off to school, Miranda and Andy would head off to Runway.

Knock on wood, the day was off to a great start. The morning started with a few meetings. At 9am there was a meeting with Oscar De La Renta, at 10:15am there was a meeting with Valentino and last but not least, there was a meeting at 11:30am with Balmain. Mercifully, they all went rather smoothly which allowed Miranda and Andy time to grab some lunch.

Once the pair sat down and ordered their food, they began to talk about what had happened in their day so far.

"While you were at your meetings this morning, I was checking my emails and confirming a few of your appointments. I've also heard a rumor going around that, Irv is going to try and oust you from your position as Editor-In- Chief." Miranda just rolled her eyes at the info given to her by Andy. She figured it would happen soon after announcing her and Andy's relationship; she just didn't think it would be this soon. She told Andrea as much. "I too have heard it. I honestly didn't think he'd try this soon after the last time. Do you think it's possible for him to try and scare me from my position? I know it's probably silly of me to think so, but one can't help but wonder." Andy looked at her girlfriend. She too wondered if Irv would try something along the lines of scaring Miranda from her position. Andy said, "I wondered that too. Anything is a possibility. But, in my opinion, I think Irv is all talk and no action. Although, I suppose anything could happen." When Andy had finished talking, the bill was paid and both women headed back to work. Somehow, the run through for this week was rather nicely done, so very little editing was needed.

When Andy and Miranda got back to the office, Miranda excused herself for a meeting. "Darling, I have a meeting with Nigel to fix a few things with this weeks run through. I shall see you in hour, two at the most." Miranda didn't really feel like leaving Andy because she had a feeling something was going to happen, she just wasn't sure what that feeling was or why on earth she was feeling it. She almost voiced her concern but didn't want to worry anyone. As she started walking down the hallway that led to Nigel's office, Andy answered, "Alright, I shall be waiting." With that, everyone was back to what they were doing, with the exception of Serena and Emily because, they were running a few errands for Miranda after their lunch break. Once Andrea was alone, that's when everything happened and went to shit.

Irv was always, for lack of a better word, an asshat. Nobody ever really payed any mind to it, that was until a year or so ago. Irv had lost custody of his two children during the bitter divorce from his wife. The reason for the divorce was because, his wife couldn't handle the changes in moods or his nervous depressive states. They fluctuated at a rate she wasn't comfortable with. Over his adolescence, nobody knew what to do. They hadn't a clue what caused it. They thought it was all in his head and he needed better punishment when doing wrong. Everyone was right, it was all in his head. It was just no one bothered to figure it out why, how or, what was all in his head. Fast forward years later, Irv is a board member at Elias-Clarke Publications and, is bound and determined to get what he thinks is rightfully his. He was angry that Miranda had people that favored her as opposed to him. He was angry because of his recent divorce and, losing custody of his children. To top it all off, he was extremely anxious and jittery- not to mention depressed. Irv had so many things running through his mind; depressed about how his life was and, he wanted to get revenge. The only problem, was he didn't know what he wanted revenge for, other than Miranda being more likable than him. He hated the fact that he was like this, but it felt as if he was powerful. In a way, Irv was sort of powerful but not in a good way.

Irv was on his way to Miranda's office to try and oust her from her position as Editor-In-Chief, once again. But on his way, Irv's anger boiled to the point he blacked out*

Half way through her meeting with Nigel, Miranda heard a raised voice, a scream and a thud. As soon as she heard the commotion, she said, "Shit. Nigel call security and hurry please." He picked up the phone and called security while Miranda, Prada heels and all, ran as fast as she could to her office area. She stopped, froze to the spot. It wasn't because she wanted to, but she was blocked out of her office by a desk. Andrea's desk.

Andrea was laying on the floor, curled up into a ball. "You stupid bitch!" Irv yelled before he kicked her in the side. "You think you're some hotshot just because Miranda is your girlfriend? Well I got news for you, you're nothing, sooner or later she'll throw you out. You both are fucking disgusting. I might not be able to ruin Miranda's career, but I can sure as hell hit her right where it fucking hurts!" Irv pulled her into a standing position, via her shirt collar. Miranda stood there shaking. No matter how hard she tried to move or climb over the desk, she couldn't get to her darling Andrea. The only thing she could do was sob. She had to watch Irv, punch her girlfriend repeatedly, throw her down on the ground and kicked her in her stomach. Just as Andy tried to crawl away, Irv stomped on her ankle and once again, started screaming multiple obscenities. After 5 tortuously slow minutes, the elevator finally dinged, announcing the arrival of 5 security guards. It took all 5 of the guards to drag Irv off of Andy. Miranda didn't realize it, but Nigel had been behind her, with a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She startled when Nigel somehow managed to nudge the desk to where Miranda could run to her girlfriend, while he called the police.

Andrea looked so helpless. So bloody and beaten. Miranda dropped to her knees beside her girlfriend. As she was pulling her onto her lap, she whispered into Andrea's ear. "Shh my darling. You are going to be okay. I need for you to stay awake, love" No sooner had Miranda finished speaking, the police officers and paramedics arrived. They arrived just as Andy passed out. Miranda didn't want to let Andrea out of her sight or her arms. But much to her dismay, Andrea was pried gently out of her arms and placed softly on the stretcher. While the paramedics were preparing Andy for a ride in the ambulance, the police tried to ask Miranda what she saw, but she could barely speak. The only words she could manage to utter were, "Where will she be taken? Is she okay?" When the police looked at Miranda, they felt sorry for her. They knew that she only felt like this for only a select few. Miranda allowed one of the officers to put a hand on her shoulder. "Right this way Miss. They're bringing her downstairs in order to load her into the ambulance." As the officer led her downstairs, Nigel stayed behind to oversee things on Miranda's behalf that way, they could make sure everything was put back into it's proper order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andy are at the hospital.

As soon as I heard the thud and screaming coming from the area of my office, my heart dropped to my stomach. I told Nigel, "Call security and hurry please!" Then I ran to my office area, in 5 inch Prada heels, only to be blocked by a desk that had been flipped over and thrown across the room. It was Andrea's desk.

I looked up from the desk to see Irv screaming obscenities and beating Andrea into a bloody mess. The sight made me loose a gut-wrenching sob. I felt Nigel come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and I was too focused on trying to figure out how to move the desk and too focused on getting to my girlfriend, to even register him doing so.

The only thing that did register a minute later, was when I seen that he had managed to move that desk. As soon as Nigel did so, I rushed to Andrea's side and dropped to my knees, pulling her head into my lap, I whispered, "I need you to stay awake Darling. Please."

However, Andrea was only semi concious and had completely passed out as the EMT's gently pryed her from my arms.

Once she was placed on the stretcher, the one EMT, looked at me and it was a look of sympathy. "Alright Miss. You can hitch a ride with us in the ambulance. Any particular hospital ya want her sent to?"

"Presbyterian." I whispered.

*Time Skip: 2 Hours*

In the time since we've arrived at the hospital, I have given my statement to police. Told them I was in Nigel's office when I heard a thud and how I ran towards it. Told them how I had seen Irv, beat her to a bloody mess while screaming obscenities towards her hat I'd rather not repeat.

I was thinking deeply about what had happened, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Miranda. It's nice to see you again, though I wish it were over better circumstances."

Oh thank goodness, it was Kathrine Holt. She has been my friend for the better part of 20 years. "Yes, Kathy. I suppose even in these circumstances, it is nice to see you too. Now what can you tell me about my girlfriend's injuries and condition?"

Apparently, I had been in such a daze, that I hadn't a clue what tests they did and what not, in the past few hours. I didn't even know that Kathy was Andrea's attending physician.

"Well Miranda." pausing to look down at her clipboard, she sighed, "The injuries were not as bad as we initially thought. Andrea has sustained a few cracked ribs and the muscles on her neck and torso are strained a little and will be painful for the next few weeks. As for her ankle, she just fractured her growth plate so, she will need a soft cast or if she'd rather, an ace wrap or two would be fine. Since she is a fully grown adult, it won't take more than a week or two for it to completely heal. And, don't worry, she will wake up in a few hours, the mild sedative is slowly leaving her system."

Thank the Lord above, that my darling was relatively unscathed. I did have one question, it was a question about something that Andrea and I haven't told anyone about, not even Caroline and Cassidy.

As if my friend could read my mind, she said, "Before you even ask me, Miranda, everything is okay. You have my word, that not a single thing will be said about yours and Andrea's secret."

I am beyond relief that everything is okay with our secret. Andrea and I would be beside ourselves if something had happened.

Looking over to where my girlfriend layed, I was kind of shocked to see how at peace she looked, especially after Irv's rampage.

Since Andrea was still sound asleep, I decided to call Nigel and give him an update and have him stay at the town house to look after the twins.

'Hey Miranda. How is Six?'

'Well Nigel, the injuries Andrea sustained weren't as bad as the doctor thought. She has a few cracked ribs, the muscles in her neck and torso are a little strained and will be sore for awhile and, on her left ankle she has a fractured growth plate.'

'Oooh, poor Six. Is there anything I can do for you?'

'Yes, could you pick up the girls and stay with them at the townhouse? Tell them what happened, but don't go into details.'

'I can do that. Is there anything else you need me to do?'

'Mmm. Yes. Will you have Emily bring Andrea and I some comfortable clothes?'

'Let me text Emily that I'm leaving for the day and I'll tell her to bring some clothes to you.'

'Alright then, thank you, Nigel. Tell the twins I'll call them later. That's all.'

Just as I hung up my cellphone, Andrea started to wake up.

"Mir...Miranda? Wh...what hap..happened?"


End file.
